My Angel
by MusicXxLoverXx
Summary: "its hard to see your daughter grow up and fall in love, but it's harder to see them die before you do" "Amu..Ikuto's plane crashed" What do you do when the love of your life dies before you? cradled in their arms. What do you do when your also dieing?


Ran:Beeny-chan does not own Shugo chara or any of its Characters!  
>Miki:This is a IkutoXamu story also.<br>Shippo:Hey I wanna be in the story to!  
>Beeny-chan: NO! alright story time<p>

My Angel  
>Today was a very special day for Amu Hinamori. Now being 15 years old, and very beautiful.<br>But why was today such a special day? Well earlier that morning, she happened to get  
>a text from one of her best friend's, Utau, saying Ikuto was coming home!<p>

Butterfly's flew non-stop in Amu's stomach, her heart-beat sped up a bit, and before she could fully comprehend what was happening, she raced for cloths and the shower.  
>Three and have gone by and Amu has not forgot about their bet, and she did it to, of course<br>Amu still held that punk look about her, but it was a bit mixed now, like an Avril Lavigne look.  
>And Ikuto was suppose to arrive in two hours, Amu could wait!<p>

'Riinng, Riinng!' "Mashi-mashi?"  
><em>"Amu-chan, are you ready yet? Ikuto will be arriving sooner then two hours!"<br>_Amu's stomach flopped. "Yea I'm ready!" _"Great, meet me at the airport in a half-an-hour!"_  
>"Ok Utau-chan!" 'Click'.<br>Amu Squealed, exited to see Ikuto once again, But time went by slow for Amu.  
>She ate three freeze-pops, changed her clothing, and watched almost 10 shows of Bleach, Her favorite character was Toshirou Hitsugaya. It was almost time to go, each moment passing by sent Amu's nerves crazy.<br>'Riinng, Riinng!' "Mashi-mashi?". Crying could be heard through the speakers.  
><em>"Amu-chan...Change of plans, meet me now at the hospital..Ikuto's plane crashed, he might not make it"<br>_Time froze for Amu, she couldn't breath or think straight anymore, tears instantly poured down her face, this couldn't be happening to her, and her world sunk.."I'm on my way" -click-  
>Amu ran out the door, slamming it it behind her.<br>She ran till she couldn't breath, she wheezed and her chest and ribs hurt, but she continued to run, Not caring at all.  
>Even when it started raining, every-time her heel connected with the cement, it seemed as though the rain got heavier, Her vision blurred, and she couldn't see an inch infrount of her.<br>But she knew she was almost there, she could feel him getting closer, She wanted to see him..  
>No she <em>needed<em> to see him, Picking up her pase, she started to sprint, not caring she couldnt breath.  
>Not caring she couldn't see, all she wanted was to see him, at least one more time.<p>

* * *

><p>"AMU!" Ikuto Tsyukiyomi's eyes shot open and he sat straight up in bed the hospital bed.<br>He was covered in bandages covered his head, arms, and chest. "Ikuto!" Utau cried, hugging her now  
>20 year old brother. "Utau where is Amu?" fear struck in his eyes. "She's on her way"<br>Tears swelled in his eyes, and fell as he jumped out of bed and ran out the room straight towards the lobby.  
>"Ikuto!" Utau screamed confused and scared. "She's hurt!" his voice echoed through the hallway, before he ran out the lobby doors.<br>He ran as fast as his legs would take him, He couldn't see the road ahead, but headlights granted him what he needed, but he almost wished he couldn't see, Amu was running straight infrount of a Speeding BMW, One street from the hospital, and Ikuto was basicly flying.  
>"AMU!" He screamed, the rain drowning it out. Pain flew through his entire body, Headlights blinding him, and a loud screech, followed by 'someone help me'.<p>

Ikuto looked beside him, in his arms was the most beautiful girl he ever will see, the love of his life,  
>slowly dieing along with him, tears fell from his indigo eyes, headlights making her look like an angel. "Amu-chan..I missed you so much, I love you." Tears fell from her eyes as well, seeing blood pooling around them. "I-ikuto, I love you to...It..It hurts.." she whispered<br>"It'll be over soon my strawberry" He painfully chuckled "stop that" she smiled.  
>Ikuto kissed her for the first time, full of love and passion, and he held her tight, afraid if he let go, they might separate in the after life.<p>

* * *

><p>To graves were planted three days later. Hundreds of people came, each and every one shedding tears for the lost lovers.<br>"Ikuto Tsyukiyomi was an amazing son and brother, He cared for Amu more then anyone, beside Utau-chan, my daughter. Please Ikuto-kun Find piece in Heaven" His mother cried As Amu's mother, father, and sister went up. "Amu Hinamori was hard working, and the best daughter and sister, Its hard to see your daughter grow up and fall in love, but its harder to see them die before you do." Midori cried "Amu-chan was the bestest sistew ever! I will miss you Amu-chan!" more people wheeped upon seeing this little girl say such a beautiful speech.  
>Utau walked up and hugged Midori. "Ikuto..he was a great brother indead. And he really did love Amu..He was going to Propose to her next month, but now...Rest in Piece Ikuto-kun and my best friend Amu-chan" Utau cried setting a silver ring with a three carrot diamond with IXA engraved on the inside, on top of their mixed ashes, her mascara running a bit. Utau could imagine a genuine smile on both their faces<p>

but it was a beautiful day, a cloudles, rainless day. Four chara's smiled before fading away happily.  
>Truely, a beautiful day.<p>

* * *

><p>I really hope that was good (: i tried to make hard. I know the paragraphs are pretty short and this isn't a very long story but please bare with me (:<p> 


End file.
